


Every Single Day

by onArete



Series: Taakitz Week 2018 [6]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, cheesy winter activities, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-23 07:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onArete/pseuds/onArete
Summary: It's a snowy day in Faerun when Taako and Kravitz miraculously have work off at the same time.  They make a day out of trying the cheesiest winter activities possible.





	Every Single Day

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 of Taakitz Week 2018! From the prompt "Free Day"-- in which Taako and Kravitz quite literally have a Free Day (off of work)!

It was rare that Taako and Kravitz both had work off on the same day without planning it.  Luck struck one winter morning, when Taako’s Amazing School of Magic had a snow day and Kravitz was far enough ahead on paperwork he didn’t need to show up.  

 

“So... what do we even  _ do _ ?” Taako asked, as the two of them got ready out of habit even though they’d nowhere to be.  “Go back to bed? Go binge watch fantasy House Hunters and criticize the way all the coupes are straight?”

 

Kravitz shrugged, adjusted one of his cufflinks, and kissed his boyfriend on the head.  He seemed a little more... nervous than usual, but that might just be because he wasn’t at work.  He was a nerd. Taako loved him so much.

 

“We could make a day of it,” he suggested, and Taako decided that, no, he loved him even more now.  “Go out on the town. Do all the cheesy winter stuff that couples do.”

 

“Are you asking me to go ice skating with you?  And drink their shitty hot chocolate?”

 

“We could bring a thermos.”

 

“Uh, fuck yeah, my dude.  Lemme change, though.”

 

“Aren’t you already dressed?”

 

“Not for  _ ice skating _ .  You’re not wearing a suit, are you?”

 

“Oh.  Um, no.”  Kravitz opened their closet door, and a pair of boots fell on his head, followed by at least three scarves and a pride flag.

 

Taako wrapped his arms around his waist, leaned his chin on his shoulder.  “Have we got too much stuff in there?”

 

They eyed the almost-overflowing closet.  “No,” they said in unison. Kravitz laughed, and Taako grinned.  (His laugh sounded like ocean waves and surfing and happiness, not that he’d be sappy enough to ever say so.)

 

“What do you...  _ wear _ ice skating?”

 

Taako looked at him, aghast.  “Wait. You’ve never been  _ ice skating _ ?”

 

“I didn’t say that,” Kravitz protested feebly, but his smile told Taako everything he needed to know.

 

“Well, grab some sturdy pants.  I’d say jeans but I’m not  _ Barold _ so maybe something fleece.  And then a sweater and gloves and a hat.”

 

Kravitz obediently pulled items out of the closet, piling them on the bed.  Taako stepped forward, started grabbing stuff for himself. “Oh! And tall socks, too.  You  _ do not  _ want the skates touching your ankles.”

 

“Are they... gross?”

 

Taako grinned, threw a pair of socks at his boyfriend.  “Absolutely. Gross and stinky and--”

 

“Why would anyone want to do that to themself?”

 

“I’m kidding, kidding.  Nah, thug, you just don’t wanna twist your ankle.”

 

“Oh.”  Kravitz looked a little abashed as he changed, but not much.  “Glad to know I’ve got someone who actually knows what’s going on.”

 

“Don’t know what you’d do without me,” Taako said with a wink, and kissed him on the cheek.

 

“Do we need scarves?”

 

Scarves meant that Taako could pull him closer to kiss him with, so,  _ fuck yeah _ .  “Uh, natch!  Grab any other winter gear you’ve got because it’s cold as fuck out, and let’s blow this popsicle stand!”

 

\--------------------------------------

 

The ice skating rink was shitty and cold and their hot chocolate smelled fucking  _ awful _ , but Taako had a thermos of his own and Kravitz holding his hand and it made everything feel almost magical.  He tied up his shoes, and turned to see his boyfriend struggling with the laces.

 

“You okay there?”

 

Kravitz looked up.  “I, uh, not really? How, uh...”

 

Taako smiled, dropped to his knees.  “We  _ need  _ to get out more,” he said as he tugged the laces tighter for him.  “Don’t know how to tie your shoes.”

 

“Fantasy velcro is very big right now,” Kravitz deadpanned, and helped Taako to his feet.

 

They hobbled to the rink-- well, Kravitz hobbled.  Taako did his best to keep him upright on the  _ dry ground _ .

 

(Just as bad as Barold and his inability to swim, Taako thought.  But the day he compared his man to Barold was the day he owed Lup 15 gold.)

 

“So, one hand on the wall, one hand in mine,” he instructed as they made their tentative way onto the ice.  “It’s just like walking, but you push with your toes.”

 

“That makes no sense,” Kravitz mumbled, but tried anyway.  

 

As they worked their way around the rink a couple of times, Taako could tell Kravitz wasn’t having the best time.  They’d already fallen twice, and been interrupted by a gaggle of teenage girls who recognized Taako from the Story.

 

“You wanna take a break?” he asked.

 

“Yes, please,” said his boyfriend.  They pigeon-stepped their way back to the oddly low benches.

 

“Found your new calling in life?” Taako joked, opening their thermos.  “Gonna quit reaping to be a figure skater?”

 

“Not quite.”  Kravitz looked back at the rink with something like dread, and Taako knew exactly what that meant.  He didn’t want to go back out, but he didn’t want to make him feel bad because he didn’t want to.

 

“Let’s take off our skates, stretch out our ankles,” he suggested.  Kravitz smiled gratefully.

 

They worked on the knots with numb fingers for a few minutes before piling their skates on the bench.  “Oooh, that feels good,” Taako moaned, rocking forwards on his feet. “Hot damn. I  _ refuse  _ to put those on again.”

 

“Good,” Kravitz said with a smile.  “Not going to lie, not quite my... cup of tea.  Cheesy winter activity though it is.”

 

“We could always do the cheesy winter activity of being the couple making out at the ice skating rink,” Taako suggested.

 

They kissed in stockinged feet by the shoe return and Kravitz tasted like hot chocolate and Taako never wanted to let go.

 

\--------------------------------------

 

They ended up at a soup cafe around the corner, sitting in a corner booth and eating all the breadsticks while they waited.

 

“There’s nothing better than warm food on a cold day,” Taako announced to the general vicinity.

 

“What about a cute guy by your side?” asked Kravitz, kissing his cheek.

 

Taako  _ definitely  _ wasn’t blushing.  “Yeah, that too, I guess.  Pretty good.”

 

The waiter interrupted them kissing, but at least the soup was decent.

 

\--------------------------------------

 

“What do you say we head home, change into dry clothes?” suggested Taako as they left the restaurant.  A snowstorm had begun, wet and heavy, soaking into their hair and clothes.

 

“Sure,” said Kravitz. 

 

They cuddled together--  _ damn  _ it was cold outside-- as they walked across the city.  Candlenights was fast approaching, and lights twinkled from the storefronts.  

 

\--------------------------------------

 

They changed into new sweaters and flannels and leggings.  It was early afternoon in winter and cold outside and warm together and entirely understandable that Taako and Kravitz fell asleep curled up on their bed.

 

\--------------------------------------

 

Taako made chili for dinner.  Kravitz did his best as his sous chef, preparing the bread bowls and opening cans and dicing vegetables.

 

It was delicious.  (Taako had made it hundreds of times and it tasted best here, with Kravitz at his side.   _ Damn _ , he was turning into a sap.)

 

\--------------------------------------

 

“What do you think about going downtown tonight?” Kravitz suggested.  “Go look at the lights.”

 

“Babe, that’s  _ the  _ cheesiest winter activity.  Fuck yeah.”

 

He smiled, and Taako fell in love all over again.

 

\--------------------------------------

 

The lights were gorgeous.  Of course they were-- they were the product of the citys’ best hired illusionists.  They blinked and flashed and floated. Despite all the scene around him, though, Taako kept glancing over at Kravitz.

 

(How did he get so lucky, he wondered, but didn’t say so, just squeezed his hand a little bit.  Kravitz squeezed back. He wasn’t very good at saying what he felt, but Kravitz understood him all the same.)

 

\--------------------------------------

 

There was a grove of trees that were all done up with white lights that drifted around like falling snow.  A sprinkle of snow had begun to come down, sparkling as it landed on Taako’s coat and mittens and eyelashes.  Most of the crowds had left by then, leaving just him and Kravitz walking arm in arm through the quiet copse.

 

They turned a corner.  A beautiful fountain arose in front of them, still water peppered with floating balls of light.  It reflected a gorgeous white temple of Istus, towering above them.

 

Kravitz paused, and Taako turned.

 

He’d gotten down on one knee.

 

“Taako, I--”

 

(Holy  _ fuck _ .)

 

“-- I’ve loved you since I met you.  Every day we’ve spent together is a day that’s been made better.  I don’t want to, um, pressure you into anything, but... would you do me the honor of becoming my husband?”

 

And he pulled out a ring.

 

( _ Fuck fuck fuck  _ Taako didn’t think this was ever going to happen but  _ fuck  _ yes he wanted to spend every single day with Kravitz and--)

 

Taako grabbed his scarf and pulled him into a kiss.

 

\--------------------------------------

 

“So, is that a yes?” Kravitz asked nervously when they separated.

 

“Um, of course!” Taako said, pulling off his mitten so Kravitz could put the ring on his finger.  “How could I say no?”

 

“I, uh...”

 

“I love you, Kravitz,” said Taako, because he seemed nervous and, well, what else was he to do for his  _ fiance _ ?! “I love you and when I’m around you I’m the happiest I am, well, ever.  You’re such an adorable dork and I want to spend the rest of this life and the one after with you.”

 

The pink tourmaline ring sparkled under the lights as Taako and Kravitz kissed, laughed, and walked into the rest of their life, hand in hand.

  
  



End file.
